Annabella Annabella
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: 15 year old Annabella sat at her writing desk bored to death untill she finds a very strange bird and a very interesting piece of paper One-Shot


**(I am soooooooooooo late and I realize that, my classes are flooding me with reviews for the EOG's, by the time I get home every day, I just want to relax and listen to music but DO NOT WORRY, the story WILL be updated, sooooooooo to make up for it, here is a little something from ME TO YOU, this is a older Annabella and a parody of a GREAT song called "Jolene" by Dolly Parton)**

A 15 year old Annabella sat by her writing desk in a soft pink old home dress, finishing her schoolwork, rather _boring_ schoolwork. It was raining outside, and Lily was with her private tutor. But that didn't matter anyway, her mother made it crystal clear since childhood that work came before fun, though her father tried to make work _into_ fun.

"Yeah right", Anna thought, "that's easy for him to say", his work was his passion and while in the middle of_ finally_ completing her own work, she was interrupted to a light tapping at her window door.

Anna's first instinct was to look at Noctis, but there he was in his little cage perfectly sound asleep as he usually was on days like this, completely unaware of the sound, sometimes Anna wondered if their could be a earthquake and if he'd make a jolt.

But oblivious birds aside, the red-head turned to her window to see a bright red cardinal tapping lightly at the window just enough for notice but not enough for glass damage. On a cool, rainy September day the cardinal was very noticeable.

She ran to open the window door latch, "come in here, you must be freezing", the little bird flew to her writing desk as Annabella slowly opened Noctis's cage to take out a little bit of his unfinished lunch to the small red creature. Anna put her hand out to him, the bird only pecked three times then flew out the window. Anna quickly closed the door so no rain could get in with a curious look on her face about why was the cardinal there anyway, but Anna didn't have time to question, she had to get this work done. But things got even stranger, on top of her work was a scroll tied up in a ribbon with the word "Annabella" on the side.

Annabella opened the scroll knowing there was no other way to solve this mystery and as her eyes went down the parchment her eyes got bigger and bigger and her cheeks became from pink to red.

**(Here comes the song)**

_Annabella, Annabella,Annabella _

_A true treasure and delight_

_Annabella, Annabella, Annabella_

_You make my heart jump out on sight_

_Your beauty is beyond compare_

_Wild curls of fiery hair_

_With ivory skin_

_And eyes of emerald green_

_Your smile is like a breath of spring_

_Your voice is soft like summer rain _

_And no one could compete with you Annabella_

_You come to me in my sleep_

_And there's nothing I can do to keep from falling in love with you Annabella_

_I can easily understand you could take any man_

_But you don't know what you mean to me Annabella_

_Annabella, Annabella,Annabella _

_A true treasure and delight_

_Annabella, Annabella, Annabella_

_You make heart jump out on__ sight_

(End Song)

Annabella could not believe what she just had read, there was no signature at the end, but the fact that someone _like her_, **_her_** Annabella, a mad man's daughter, the trickster, the rebel, the stubborn one that did what she wanted.

At the moment Anna didn't know what to feel but she knew she had to do one thing, hide this, if Mirwana, Lily, or any of her other friends found out, they would obsess with trying to find the admirer, then they would get completely involved, if her father or Uncle Chess found out, well Anna didn't want to think about that. To be honest she wasn't exactly sure how her mother would react, Alice had all these different layers to her that were hard to figure out, but Annabella was NOT going to take the chance.

Surprisingly enough at that very moment, Anna heard footprints, she quickly hid the parchment under her pillow just as the door opened to find Alice staring at her.

"Anna, did you finish ?"

"Uh almost done"

"Alright", but as Alice was about to close the door she looked back at her daughter, "Anna, are you feeling alright, you look quite red in the face"

"Um, oh I um, opened the window, yeah that's it to get some fresh air and um maybe the cold air was a little much ?" said Anna forcing a smile.

Alice didn't have time to think about it, she just came in to see how her daughter was doing, then she had to get back to the assignment Mirowana gave her.

"Alright but keep it closed now okay"

"Oh course"

As the door closed and the footprints faded away, Anna went back to her writing desk to finish her work with relief that soon had turned to a smile and blush.

Somebody _**liked**_ her.

**(I hope this can make up for the delay, once I found time to write, I lost inspiration, but had this song stuck in my head, and once they said aurburn hair and emerald eyes, Anna came to mind so I wrote this to appease the part of my brain that likes to keep songs in my head, BY THE WAY, SHOULD I MAKE THIS INTO A TWO-SHOT WHAT DO YOU THINK, also,"ALICE IN WONDERLAND" BELONGS TO DISNEY, TIM BURTON, AND LEWIS CARROLL, "JOLENE" BELONGS TO DOLLY PARTON)**


End file.
